Crimson Memories
by megan.-.judith
Summary: Paine left the Crimson Squad 2 years ago along with Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj. This story shows what happens when she meets them once again with Yuna and Rikku. A behing the scenes type look at what happened during those reunions. R&R!
1. Gippal

**Crimson Memories**

**AN: Another one of my Gippal/Paine fics. Each chapter in the beginning tells what really happens when she sees the guys again.**

**Gippal **

... After Gippal tells the girls to visit Nadahla in the Bikenel Desert…

"Summoner Yuna, wait up!" Gippal yelled after the group

"Former Summoner" Yuna said back

"Right" Gippal said ignoring Yuna's somewhat rude tone

"It's getting late, why don't you Rikku and your hot little friend stay here at the temple tonight and dig tomorrow?" Gippal asked

"What's the catch?!" Rikku said, knowing Gippal must have some hidden agenda

"What I can't spend time with my favorite ex-girlfriend?" Gippal said with his usual smirk

"Hey!" Rikku punched him playfully and blushed

Paine glared at him and she was about to say something, when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know him.

"And I also wouldn't mind getting to know your friend over there, what was your name again Miss?" Gippal smiled knowing that if Paine still remembered him, she would be dying to kick his ass right then

"Paine" She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear

"I don't think she's really your type." Rikku said a little bit jealously

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy Cid's Girl?" Gippal said as if he cared

"No, and stop calling me that!" Rikku said as she blushed

"So are you staying or not?" Gippal said getting a bit impatient, because he wanted to talk to Paine

"Yes, of course we'll stay." Yuna said politely

"Great, I guess I'll show you to your rooms." Gippal said more polite than usual

"Yuna, Rikku your room is right here, and Paine I guess you get your own room, unless you wanna share with me" Gippal said getting back to his normal sarcastic self

Paine was ready to knock him out, but didn't because she shouldn't hit a "complete Stranger". So instead she just said "I'll take my own room."

"If you insist" Gippal said with no disappointment in his voice

"I do" Paine said back

"Dinners in half an hour, first come first serve." Gippal said

"Well, Paine I'll take you to your room"

"K"

"We'll see you at dinner Painey!" Yuna and Rikku said simultaneously

The second Paine and Gippal were around the corner, Paine flung her hand upready to punch Gippal, Gippal however seeing it comng grabed her hand put it down and hugged her so long that it seemed like he never wanted to let go

"I missed you" he whispered

"Really, cus I didn't miss you" Paine whispered back sarcastically

"Ha Ha" Gippal mused

"Can I ask you something?" Paine asked

"Anything" Gippal said in that sexy voice of his

"Ok Gip, you started to be really unlike yourself, like serious was something bothering you?" Paine asked sincerely

"This is gonna sound stupid, but when I thought you didn't remember me…" Gippal said rubbing his hand on the bach of his head

"I could never forget…" Paine said remembering her fun days in the Crimson Squad

"I felt better seeing how much you wanted to hit me though!" Gippal laughed

"You don't know how much" Paine laughed a little also

"Alright Paine, my turn to ask _you_ a question" Gippal stated

"Go ahead"Paine replied

"I saw you talking to Yuna and Rikku," Gippal started

"Your Point" Paine said knowing what was coming

"Look, you stared at them blankly like you didn't know them, why?" Gippal asked

Paine sighed "When I thought you and Baralai were dead- I couldn't that close to Yuna and Rikku just to lose them to and I know you have more to say but can we leave it?" Paine asked wanting to drop the subject

"Yeah dinners soon and I'm starving" Gippal said respecting Paines wishes for once

"If you tell anyone what I just told you, I'll kick your ass!" Paine said talking normal now

"Whatever you say Dr.P, as long as you promise to smile more!" He said as he blocked Paine's punch to the gut and kissed her

"I'm goona let that one slide." Paine told him slyly

"Oh and a Dr.P, Baralai and I are fine so loosen up" Gippal reminded her

"Yeah,yeah,yeah,Bye Gip." Paine said

Paine walked silently back to her room. As she sat on her bed to think about what had happened she thought about one of her most precious memories.

_Flashback_

_Paine and Gippal are on the beach at Moonflow during the sunset. Nooj and Baralai were off "buying potions" or at least that's what they said they were doing. Paine knew it was just so her and Gippal could have some 'alone time'. Gippal was pretty oblivious why they were gone, but was just happy about him and Paine having some alone time together. Paine was looking up at the sky, her arms around her chest. Gippal was to the right of her. He casually swung his arm over her and Paine felt a rush of warmth and comfort inside her. When Gippal was with it was as if nothing else mattered not even Sin. Then they heard Nooj and Baralai speaking._

"_Those two are meant for eachother." Baralai said_

"_You're right about that" Nooj replied "He's one I've who can get her to really smile"_

"_Yeah, and he's only on time if Paine is going to be there" Baralai laughed_

_All Paine could think at that moment was 'You're right we are perfect for eachother.'_

_End Flashback_


	2. Baralai

**AN: Ok, so I changed a few things. I know that Paine really leaves first so I had to change it a little and have her stay behind to talk to Baralai.**

**Baralai**

….After the fight with Baralai in the Bevelle Underground…

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." Paine said calmly

"Ok" the girls answered and Rikku smiled a little at Baralai

When Paine saw them turn the corner Paine switched her gaze down to Baralai. "Baralai I'm –"

He stopped her "I understand"

"Good, I care about you so much 'Lai, you're like a brother to me, and I didn't mean to hurt you" Paine said softly as she sat down next to him

"Paine, I care about you too, and seeing the look in your eyes –" Baralai said as he stared at the wall beside him

"I know" Paine said before he could finish

"Give Yuna and Rikku a chance," Baralai started "I think you could really care about them, if you just let your self."

"You're right 'Lai" Paine replied

"I know" Baralai and they both laughed a bit

"There's that smile I've missed" Baralai grinned

"I've missed you too, but this isn't the best time to catch up." Paine said

"Ok, so…" Baralai said waiting for Paine to say something

"I need to ask you some serious questions, like about Nooj and stuff." Pane said finally

"Shoot" Baralai said than quickly added "Sorry poor choice of words" Baralai chuckled and Paine smiled

"So, you saw him?" Paine said looking down not wanting Baralai to see the hurt still in her face from two years ago

"Yes. He was trying to find Vegnagun as well." Baralai said in a serious tone

"Right, what exactly do you know about Vegnagun anyway?" Paine asked curiously

"Not much, just that he's very unstable and can kill all of Spira. He really shouldn't be touched. Anybody who does must have a deathwish." Baralai explained

"If we all worked together we can handle him, right?" Paine asked

"I don't know Paine, I guess we'll find out eventually" Baralai said then sighed knowing Paine intended to find it anyway

"I gotta go, Yuna and Rikku are waiting for me." Paine said not wanting to leave her old friend alone, but she got up anyway

"Paine wait!" Baralai said as she started to walk away

"Yeah 'Lai?" Paine asked with her eyebrows raised

"Have you spoken to Gippal lately?" Baralai questioned

"Briefly, why?" Paine asked

"From the last time we spoke it seemed like he missed you." Baralai said with pity

"Oh, Gippal miss _me_?" Paine asked knowing that he did miss her, but she didn't know it was enough to tell Baralai

"If you ever want to talk about the old days I'm always here." Baralai said

"That's good to know 'Lai, goodbye" Paine said

"Be careful Paine, please I don't want to see you get hurt." Baralai said staring at Paine

"I won't, I'll be okay." Paine said as she left

"What was that about?" Rikku asked

"Nothing important" Paine stated dryly

"Hmph" Rikku groaned

"Paine, you know you can trust us right?" Yuna asked politely

"Yeah" Paine said in a tone that meant the conversation was over

As they walked farther into the Bevelle Underground Paine thought about what Baralai had said. _The old days. _The days where she laughed and Paine was with the people she cared about most.

_Flashback_

_Paine, Gippal, Baralai and Nooj were sitting around a fire they made in front of their tents._

"_This is nice" Paine stated_

"_Yeah, it is" Gippal agreed_

"_Poor Baralai though" Nooj said_

"_Why poor me?" Baralai asked_

"_Well," Nooj continued "Your probably lonely without that stuffed yellow chocobo you sleep with." _

_Baralai blushed "Hey how did you know about Dudley?" Baralai asked while everybody else started cracking up. _

_Paine laughed so hard that she cried that night._

_Flashback Over_


End file.
